This invention relates to an apparatus and method for heating of an article, such as a towel or the like.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a towel warming device which is relatively simple in construction and operation.
It is further an object of the invention to provide a towel warming device which efficiently and effectively warms a towel in a relatively short period of time.
In accordance with the invention, a device for heating an article such as a towel or the like comprises an enclosure defined by a plurality of walls. Access means is associated with the enclosure for providing access to the interior thereof. In one embodiment, the access means may comprise a removable top portion of the enclosure. Support means is provided in the interior of the enclosure onto which the article is placeable. The support means divides at least a portion of the enclosure into an upper volume and a lower volume, and is constructed so as to provide communication between the upper volume and the lower volume. When the towel is placed onto the support means, the communication between the upper and lower volumes of the enclosure is cut off along the length of the article, and the underside of the article is exposed to the lower volume of the enclosure. Heating means is provided for introducing heated air into the lower volume of the enclosure. When the towel is placed onto the support means, the towel is exposed to heated air provided by the heating means to the lower volume of the enclosure, thereby to heat the towel.
In a preferred embodiment, the support means comprises a rack extending between spaced walls of the enclosure. The heating means preferably comprises a forced air device for introducing heated air under positive pressure to the lower volume of the enclosure. Vent means is preferably associated with the upper volume of the enclosure for exhausting air therefrom. In this manner, a bottom-to-top air flow pattern is established, with the towel being placed in the air flow path so as to collect heat from the air introduced into the enclosure. The forced air heating device preferably has a nozzle which extends into the lower volume of the enclosure, and the end of the nozzle is preferably disposed below the rack means.